


[授权翻译]真.谈话 / Really, talk.

by swflora_sw



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: 一次浪漫的休假让 Scott 和 Logan 不得不好好谈谈。真的好好谈谈。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Really, talk.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993012) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> This is the Chinese translation for sg_fic's nice Scogan story.

    Scott 本该很高兴。

    他坐在心爱的 RX-8 驾驶座上，Logan 坐在他身边的座位上，后车厢里放着两个背包。天才青少年学校已经成为后视镜中的一个小点，前方延伸的道路好像机场跑道一样笔直。

    他们竟然做到了——整整一年。

    Logan 和他。

 _ 天哪_。

    车速表显示时速 70 英里。离开威斯特彻斯特的路上，沉浸在思考中的 Scott 一直都没出声，直到他听到 Logan 大声吸了口说：“听着，假如你想取消的话……”

    “我很好。”

    “……听上去真热情，瘦子。”

    “对不起，我真的很好。自从上次度假以来，我有好一段时间没休假了，可能，我需要习惯一下。”

    “一堆小鬼不断拉你袖子的时候，你怎么 _不_ 需要习惯一下？”

    “我喜欢被人需要。”

    “哦，是啊。我可以想出几种方法让你觉得被需要……”Logan 温热的大手来到他裹着牛仔裤的大腿上调皮地摩挲着，然后那只手伸入他两腿之间，最终停在了裆部。

    “我在…… _开车_ 。”Scott 挣扎地说道。

    “我们可以临时停一下……”Logan的大手平放在他的腹股沟上，轻轻地爱抚着。

    “我宁可在天黑前赶到那儿。”

    “是啊。好吧。”那只手离开了。Scott 立刻为自己刚才的话感到后悔了。

    “我不是这个意思。”

    “没问题，瘦子。让我们在天黑前赶到那儿吧。”

    Scott 觉得自己像个不知好歹的混蛋，他想说些合适的话，结果却只是打开了收音机，并且在心里暗骂自己是个白痴。

    91 FM 播放着一首他不知道的单调歌曲，仿佛在伤口上撒盐似的，唯一的歌词是“ _你的爱有多深_ ”。

    他感到车里的别扭气氛又上升了一格，于是关掉收音机，把注意力放在眼前的道路上，然后将马自达的油门更用力的踩到底。

    在喧嚣的沉默中，即使开到每小时一百英里的速度，Scott 仍然觉得不够快。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    终于，他们找到一个加油点来喂饱他的爱车。没等 Scott 的心情平复下来，依旧沉默着的 Logan 就下了车。

    “Logan——”

    “让我来。”

    乘客侧的车门在他身后砰地关上了，Scott 叹了口气，他拿出 iPhone，解锁。此时，他发现后视镜中有东西在动，就小心地将目光移到另一个变种人的身上。Logan 穿着紧身牛仔裤和格子衬衫，袖子一直卷到二头肌处。他的嘴里叼着一支未点燃的雪茄正在操作着油泵，这景象看上去就像某个性感的广告，就是烟草或啤酒那种男人味十足的广告。Scott 心跳不稳地吸了一口气。

    已经一年了……但在跟这家伙独处的时候，他总是各种犯傻。

    ……这很可能就是他一言不发的原因，他们的周末假期这么别扭地开始了。

    Logan 倚在车身上等着油箱被装满，车身微微倾斜着；Scott 垂下了头，他想象中的休假旅行可不是这样的。他的一部分大脑在抗议他破坏了假期应有的浪漫，但是紧张造成的胃痉挛却更为严重。

    他没想到 Logan 会记得他们是在万圣节前的两星期第一次搞在一起的（该死的，他都没想过他们的关系会超过一个晚上）。更让他惊讶的是，金刚狼计划周末在湖边庆祝他们的一周年纪念。当时，他又感动又欣喜——直到胃痉挛发作，他才开始讨厌他们的旅行。

    那时，他的打包工作差不多完成了，牙刷、衣服、还有睡眠护目镜都躺在背包底部，甚至在把润滑剂放进包里的时候，他也没觉得哪里不对劲（以前他总是骗自己说，去找 Logan 只是为了性而已，但那样的日子一去不复返了——在他身下张开双腿时，他甚至都拒绝去想这个），但是，把给 Logan 的礼物装进背包时，他觉得自己像是被一吨重的砖头砸中了。

    当问 Hank 是否可以借用抑制项圈时，他都能感到自己的脸涨得通红。抑制项圈是那位好医生在 Scott 十几岁时发明的一个装置，那是让他在看眼科医生时用的。

    _‘一切都好吗？’_ 这是他的老朋友的第一个反应，他担忧的皱起蓝眉毛。‘ _一切都好。嗯，我只借一个周末……’_ Scott 的脸红得发烫，他的耳朵尖也开始发热了。看到他如此窘迫，知道他们秘密的 McCoy 笑着拍了拍他的背， _‘那样的话，当然可以。’_ 接着，他讲了一下安全使用项圈的注意事项，然后就没再多问什么。

    现在，那个项圈就躺在他的背包里，他知道 Logan 一定会喜欢这个惊喜；自打知道有这么个东西起，他就开始打探，问他下一次检查眼睛是什么时候，Hank 给他戴这个项圈时他能否旁观——显然他很想看到 Scott 不戴眼镜的脸……

    ……就在此时，Scott 希望自己 _不要_ 像一个荷尔蒙过剩的少年那样沉溺于暗恋对象，为了取悦他而愿意做任何事，无论有多么的不合理。

    不顾直觉的反对，让 Logan 在野外解除他的变种能力是一个不必要的风险；想到万磁王仍然在逃，他甚至不觉得过个浪漫假期是个好主意，Scott 通常不喜欢分心……

    ……但是，他想让 Logan 高兴。

    他歪了一下嘴角，露出一个悲伤的微笑。他记得自己跟 Jean 也曾经历过这样的情况——一方面爱她胜过生命，另一方面憎恨自己因为爱她而变得愚蠢。

    他悔恨这么多年来一直吝惜自己的感情，而不是尽情释放它们，这悔恨压碎了他的灵魂。他发誓，如果时光能倒流，他决不会这样……

    但他再也无法做到了 —— Jean 已经不在人世了；Scott 不知道他的誓言现在是否依然有效，如今的约会对象可是从前自己受不了的那个人。

    一年前，当他冲向 Logan 的时候，只是想要狠狠地打一架，或者是来一发愤怒、匆忙、留下瘀伤的性事。感情上的伤痛令他想要在身体上也得到同样的伤痛——但是，那个深夜里的危境室模拟战斗却没能给他想要的东西。

    那次的开头确实带着愤怒 —— 他们两个在危境室的地板上急促、粗鲁的亲热着。但是回到房里，Logan 要求知道他是否是他的第一个男人，当他得知确实如此时，匆忙和粗暴就变得不可能了。

相反，Scott 发现自己被固定在 Logan 身下，他努力地抵抗对方缓慢摇摆的臀部所带来的快感，努力地去憎恨 Logan印在他瘀青的脸颊上和嘴角上的温柔的吻……宽大的手掌爱抚着他，粗糙的拇指令人惊讶地温柔和灵巧，它们在他的脸颊上来回轻抚着……往下来到他的脖子……然后继续往下，最后 Logan 抓住了他的腰，让他的整个世界变得只剩下那个火热、滑溜的粗壮物体，只剩下 Logan在他体内稳定的抽送……直至高潮席卷 Scott 的全身。

    在这之后，他哭了，可谓泣不成声、形象全无，那是 Jean 死之后，他第一次也是最后一次哭得这么厉害。而 Logan 一直将他搂在怀里。Scott 太累了无法挣脱，最后终于在他怀里睡着了。

    第二天早上，他痛恨 Logan 让他觉得好受。但随着时间的推移，每次他让 Logan 上他之后，他的愤怒都越来越少。当 Scott 意识到，愤怒已经被别的东西完全代替时，已经太晚了。现在那个 L 开头的词就挂在他们头上，他们走到哪里，那只愚蠢的大象就跟到哪里。

    终于，一年过去了……到这个份上，情侣要么把话说出来，要么分手。

    如今，未说出口的话在头顶上大声作响，向他们提出两人都还未准备好的问题，他们该如何共度这个没有学生打扰的周末呢？当然，除非——

    汽车再次摇晃了一下，他转过头正好看到他的队员把加油嘴放回油泵。他想知道 Logan 是怎么想的……事情对他来说也这么复杂吗？

    Scott 盯着 Logan 的背，两手挂在方向盘上，又叹了口气。以前，发起谈话一直是 Jean 的任务；不过，那样的交谈次数并不多，而且还是很久以前发生的，因为他和 Jean 已经习惯于通过心电感应的链接明白对方的心思。他不知道两个像他们这样不爱说话的男人该如何应对这种情况。

    Logan 一言不发的回到车里时，Scott 将目光移向别处；Logan 看上去明显是在生气或是失望，或者两者都有；然后，Scott 从方向盘上抬起目光，犹豫着想要张嘴说话……但他不知道如何才能修复现状，如何让 Logan 相信他也很渴望这次旅行，虽然他同时也对此感到害怕。

     “谢谢。”他尴尬地说了这句话，听起来好像是一个陌生人在感谢另一个自己都不确定是否可以信任的人。——当初 Logan 在自由岛斩断镣铐时，他就是这么说的。

     “嗯哼。”Logan 不肯假装 Scott 这天没有举止反常，这让 Scott 畏缩了一下。他们一起度过的周末应该是特别的，那是他们的第一个假期，他们的第一个周年……他很生气自己无法放松下来享受生活，他怀疑，或许带上抑制项圈的原因不止一个。

    _我会补偿你的。_ 他许诺道，过于骄傲的他无法把脑中的词句化作声音——而且，他也太习惯于侥幸的不把话说出来却依然能被人了解他的心思。

    此时此刻，他绝望地想要握紧 Logan 的手，但是，车里紧张的沉默令他们之间的微小距离似乎变得不可逾越。

    犹豫之间，他发动了引擎。

 

\---- 原文分割线 ----

 

    他们距离湖泊越近，道路上的车辆就越少，当他们开始爬坡时，路上已经没有其他车辆了。这是一个多云的天气，在他们下方的山谷里，云朵的影子滚过旷野，然后又穿过更远处的树林。

    眼前的风景令人屏息，但两个人都没有说话。

     “右转。”Logan 指示道，Scott 依言而行，眼前出现了一条相当狭窄蜿蜒的山路上。

    哦，哇哦。

    绕过一个大弯后，他们突然被高山包围，前面出现一个湖泊，水波闪烁着无数种红色调。这里看不到一条船……没有露营者、没有露营地……除了湖对面的一个小屋，这里什么都没有，就像一座与世隔绝的天堂。

    大约十分钟后， Scott 在小屋前停下车；小屋看上去温馨宜人而且维护良好，这让他颇为惊讶。

 

\---- 原文分割线 ----

 

    到达目的地之后，他就指望 Logan 会主导之后的活动，但是等他先动的结果就是两个人都没下车。很长一段时间里，他们只是听着鸟儿唱歌，看着野花在傍晚的微风中点头。

     “这真的很好。”Scott 试着打破沉默，他突然害怕自己已把这个周末毁得无法修复了，他试图压制住心中的动荡，但僵硬的声音还是出卖了他。

     “啊哈。那么，怎么回事？”

     “没什么……真的。”

     “是啊，很好。”Logan 盯着仪表板，要命的、健壮的身体保持完美的静止。“你想叫停？这就是原因？”

    “别傻了，我们已经到这儿了——”

    “我不是在说这次旅行。”

    “那你在说什么——”

    Scott 在红石英镜片后瞪大了眼睛， _“不。”_ 这个字出口之后，他才意识到自己把它说了出来，不容置疑的口气就跟这个想法浮现时那种揪心的感觉一样。

    Logan 迎上他的目光，惊讶的神情迅速被波澜不惊所取代，“OK。”

     “OK。”Logan 的问题让 Scott 倍感负担，他打开车门，走进十月干燥清爽的空气里，然后伸展了一下四肢以缓解长时间驾驶带来的不适。

    秋天的树叶懒洋洋地落在他周围，他很想知道它们是什么颜色的，然后那种该死的紧张情绪又更猛烈的回来了。

    他曾经不无难为情的问过 Ororo，Logan 的眼睛是什么颜色的。天气女神回答说，它们是栗色的——很明亮，以至于在日光下它们几乎看上去是绿色的。

Scott 绕过车身拿起背包，快要亲自见证这一点了，他迫不及待的同时又有点害怕。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    “你是怎么知道这个地方的？”Scott 一边登上木楼梯一边问道。他们完全被大自然所环抱——空气清凉干燥，带着树汁的气味，啾啾鸟鸣是唯一的声音。

     “我盖了它。”Logan 答道，他越过 Scott 身边，而年轻人则愣在了那儿。

     “你……盖的。好吧……”

    Logan 开了锁，打开前门，等着他进来。

     “什么时候盖的？”

     “很久以前。”Logan 耸耸肩，“你进来吗？”

     “那到底是多久以前？谁在维护——”

    但是跨过门槛后，Scott 又一次愣住了，像个傻瓜一样。

     “……怎么会？”他转向 Logan，暗色镜片后的眼睛瞪得溜圆，“你叫人过来收拾的？”

    小屋里干净整洁，壁炉里堆满了新砍的木柴，厨房里那些食品袋都装满了好吃的等着他们光临。

     “不，是我自己弄的。”

     “但你整个星期都在——哦，”Scott 快速地回忆了一遍，“所以，就是教授告诉我他派你去给 Moira 送机密信件那时候？”

     “我请他这么对你说的。”Logan 微微耸了耸肩，他没有看向 Scott。跟随着 Logan 的目光，Scott 看到餐桌上有一个心形的巧克力盒子，盒子上躺一支红玫瑰。

     “我……”Scott 觉得一阵晕眩。他从没想过 Logan 竟然会做这种事，而且他吃惊的样子一定很明显——红石英眼镜让他无法看出别人有没有脸红，但他确定眼前的那位脸色变深了。

     “我想……”Logan 没把话说完就改口道，“我不知道我在想什么。我不介意回家去——不管怎样，在有电的地方过周末似乎更好些。”

    Logan 就这么站在那里，手搁在臀部，眼睛盯着地板，他认为自己的浪漫行为是不合适的，这让 Scott 很是心疼。

    ……见鬼。不到五分钟前，那家伙还在问他是不是要跟他分手。

    自我厌恶噬咬着 Scott 的心——但凡他认为是自己的过错，他的第一个反应就是自我厌恶。这通常令他更加封闭自己，于是就更加觉得内疚——但是，看到 Logan 不安的站在那里，这个恶性循环被打破了，他强迫自己开了口。

     “电力没那么重要。我不想回家。”

     “是啊。”

     “不，我是认真的，Logan。你在这儿做的一切，太棒了，真的……谢谢你。我很喜欢。”Logan 点点头，但眼睛还是没有看向他。“……我欠你一个道歉，我知道我今天表现得很烂，我……”Scott 一边搜索着正确的词，一边用手捋着头发，“我应该告诉你，在这些事上我很差劲……以前这点也让 Jean 很抓狂。”

    这个比较让 Logan 抬起了眼。他的眼神悲伤，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，不过，他还是点了下头，表示接受这个糟糕的道歉。

    看到他的男友这么勉强，Scott 觉得自己像是世上最大的混球——Logan 不该受到这样的待遇。Logan 总是以自己粗犷的方式支持着他——甚至在他们成为恋人之前……而在 Jean 死后，Logan 是唯一让他重新振作起来的人……

    终于，墨镜阴影中的目光变得坚定起来。

     “我……我带了一个东西，我想你可以——我们可以……呃……” _白痴。_ “这个。”他转过身在背包里翻找着，然后从里面拿出那个抑制项圈。

     “哦？”

     “我们有一个小时时间。我的意思是——如果你想要，嗯……”这次轮到 Scott 脸红了，他的眼睛盯着地板，该死的不安全感又抬头了。Logan 两个大步穿过房间来到 Scott 跟前，从他手中接过那个项圈，然后用空着的那只手抚上了他的左颊。

    他看起来很满意，Scott 此时此刻已经可以不用再说什么了——但他提醒自己，就这么点儿示好实在太亏待他男人了，Scott 逼着自己承认道：“这就是我想在天黑之前到达的原因，我希望我们能在湖边看日落……我应该一早就告诉你。对不起。”

    他想要移开视线，但 Logan 抓住了他的下巴，锁住了他的目光，将他固定在自己身边；他们的脸只有几英寸的距离。此刻，他们的呼吸粗重，目光纠缠，两人起伏胸膛几乎碰到了一起。Logan 舔了一下薄唇，Scott 的目光跟随着他的舌尖移动，然后艰难的吞咽了一下。

     “……不过……我们也可以就呆在屋里……”他低声提议道，心在狂跳。

    Logan 唯一的回应是挑起一条眉毛，同时诱惑的微笑着，“……噢？”他放开了 Scott 的下巴，轻抚着他的脸颊，“湖边日落还是床头板大特写，你来选一个——”

     “——你。”Scott 靠向左颊上温暖的手，“我选你。”

     “……我确定我们可以两个都选。”Logan 大手慢慢地滑下他的脸，来到他脖子上，指腹沿着那项圈即将栖息的假想线来回抚摸着。

     “我们可以从床头板开始吗？”Scott 的声音里带着欲望——Logan 的手太妙了……他很容易忘记那双手里还藏着那些致命的爪子。

     “闭上眼睛，”这是一个平静的回答，“给你一个惊喜。”

    Scott 照做了。他点点头，好让 Logan 知道他已经准备好了，当眼镜被轻轻地取走时，他的心跳速度增加了两倍。

     “好小子……跟我来。”

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    _我做出了选择。_ Scott 不得不提醒自己， _我选择了他。_

    把眼镜留在屋里，盲目地让 Logan 带他进入树林真是又愚蠢、又异想天开、又浪漫……这种傻事，Scott 永远不会冒着安全和生存的风险去做……

    ……这种傻事，他会因为爱 Logan 而做。

    他不怀疑自己对 Logan 的感情，他只是故意忽略它们，因为他不想考虑它们背后的意义。但是，当 Logan 问他是否想要叫停时，他才意识到自己一直在推迟这个不可避免的结果。他在问 Hank 要项圈时就已经做出了决定……即使他当时并没有意识到这一点。

    在他生活中的每个人都以为，他之所以不敢冒险、保守谨慎是由于他无法停止发射致命的光束，那是他防止失控的方法；在某种程度上，他们是对的——但他们没有看到这其中的微妙之处：无法控制反而给了他充分的控制。

    他的眼睛始终被遮挡着，这个障碍让人们难以猜测他的心思并让他们始终保持警觉——而神经紧张的人更容易被攻击，也更容易被指挥。

    唯一真正的困难是建立亲密关系。无论他的眼睛是在笑着、在欣赏、还是在乞求——他的伴侣都无法看到。所有一切都必须说出来，这原本就是他不擅长的，而眼镜更是在这方面给他增加了难度。

    和 Jean 在一起的时候，他习惯了他们之间心灵感应的连接；但现在，他的伴侣没有读心能力，Scott 发现自己经常无意中踩到 Logan 的痛脚，今天也是。

    Logan 如何能忍受了他一整年，这真是一个谜……

     “小心。”Logan 警告道，然后将他拉近身边。一秒钟后，一根树枝轻轻地擦过他的肩膀。

     “谢谢。”这句道谢听起来真心实意；盲眼、脆弱并完全依赖着 Logan，Scott 感到谦卑——他顽固的骄傲被安放起来。

    他知道他会有这样的感觉，这也是他从 Hank 那里借来项圈的诸多原因之一……虽然他很害怕说出那句话，但那句话确实已被拖得太久了。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    Logan 一直紧紧靠在他身边。有力的手臂环在他的腰上，肥皂、皮革和烟草的味道使他有点头晕——也使他感到安全，尽管他什么也看不到。

     “快到了。”Logan 说。Scott 可以听到不远处湖水拍打在岩石上的声音。

    空气变得非常潮湿，而且闻起来有股水草的味道。脚下的草皮已经被鹅卵石所取代，两人的脚步声与蟋蟀的鸣叫混合在一起。

    不久，木板开始在他们脚下吱吱作响，Scott 明白他们现在站到了码头上。Logan 停下脚步，湖上吹来的冷风弄乱了 Scott 的头发。他穿得太少了，于是双臂环抱着自己，揉着胳膊上刚冒起的鸡皮疙瘩。

     “瘦子，你冷吗？过来。”Logan 把他拥入怀中——Scott 高兴地回抱着 Logan，经历了一个别扭的白天后，他沉浸在回到好 Logan 身边的欣慰之中。他将脸埋在 Logan 柔软的法兰绒衬衣上（戴着眼镜时，这样是不可能的），然后双臂紧紧地围住他的腰。

     “谢谢。”这样抱着 Logan，他觉得愉快、温暖的感觉传遍全身——这样真好……太好了……

    _现在不行，还不行，_ 他哀求自己疯掉的脑子。但是，Logan 的心脏贴着他胸膛稳定地跳动着，同时那双神奇的手滑过的他背向下探入了他牛仔裤的口袋里。他想看着 Logan 眼睛， _真正地_ 看着他的眼睛，在他第一次说出那句话的时候；正是拖延造成了所有不必要的紧张，突然，他再也等不下去了——必须现在就说！他的心跳速度不受控制地加快了两倍，为了缓解紧张，他颤抖的做着深呼吸。

    _“_ _你还好吗？”_ Logan 在他耳边粗声问道，胡茬蹭着他的脸。Scott 爱极了这种粗糙的触感，Logan 低沉的声音、朴实的气味……他的勇敢、善良和奉献、还有拙劣地假装自己不是那样的人……他待他是多么好，当应该在的人不在了，他是多么的在乎……该说的话被拖得太久了——浪费了这么多月的时间后，Scott 说：

     “我爱你。”

    Logan 一下子僵住了，Scott 突然感到无比恐惧。此刻，他才想到这份感情有可能并不是相互的，“你不必——”

     “我也爱你，Summers。”Logan 声音粗粝但诚实，就跟 Scott 偶尔在脑海里说出这句话时所想象的回应是一样的，这些‘偶尔’通常发生在 Logan 从他身上下来而他依然赤裸着喘息的时候。

    放下心来的 Scott 站直身子，期待地舔了一下嘴唇，但什么都没有发生；终于，他靠上前去，丰唇碰到了 Logan 满是胡茬的脸颊。他吻着男人的脸，然后盲目地寻找着对方的嘴——但 Logan 却退开了。

     “但有一件事，我不想继续这样了，瘦子。”

     “你......不想？”Scott 发出回声般的声音，他的心在胸膛里痛苦地爆炸，他的胃在飞速下沉几乎让他想吐。

     “不。”野性的男人放开他，退后了一步。淹没在痛苦海洋中的 Scott 差点没有注意到 Logan 又说道，“……你偷偷进我房里，我偷偷进你房里，从不知我们会在哪里过夜，在孩子们面前隐藏，对我们的队友撒谎……我不想再这样下去了。我要你搬来跟我一起住。我要大家知道我们的关系。”

……什么？于是，放松下来又晕头转向的 Scott 点点头，“我喜欢这个主意。”

    这里“喜欢”的意思是“极度渴望”，他也很惊讶自己突然这么急迫的想要跟 Logan 住一起。

    没有了眼镜压制住他的变种能力，没有了持续的头痛（因为红石英弹回的光束又被身体吸收），压制感情也变得困难得多。纯粹的、破坏性的能量似乎减少了，并让位于清晰和温柔。这足以让 Scott 承认，把抑制项圈带来不仅仅是为了让 Logan 高兴（虽然这也是个大奖励）。他把它带来，令他终于能够放下戒备，说出那些话。他把它带来，因为他想让他们的关系更进一步。假如他今天确实生气了，那也只是在气他自己没有项圈的帮助就没法跟 Logan 真正好好谈谈。他觉得，以这种方式来信任 Logan 是他们两个可以得到、最近乎于心灵感应的亲密连接。

     “这东西里面有针头？”Logan 的问题把他带回现实中。

     “是的。你把白色标记对准我的脊椎，调节一下尺寸，按一次按钮插入针头，按两次按钮拔出针头。不过，我们只有一个小时……”

    “——我以前不知道。Scott，我不会因为好玩就用针来扎你。”

    “只会疼一小会儿，然后——”

     “不。我看过那些老照片，我知道你有世上最蓝、最漂亮的眼睛——我爱你，现在的你，戴着眼镜的你，你的一切。你魅力无穷，Summers。我告诉过你吗？”

    “嗯……谢谢。”Scott 难为情的说。他没想到会这样，完全没想到。Scott 承认道，“可问题是——我从来没有看过 _你的_ 眼睛。”他喜欢他们之间新建立起来的坦诚，如今说 _我爱你_ 变得那么容易。“我想用这个项圈，但我看不见，没法调整它——这必须由你来做……好吗，Logan？在太阳落山之前？”

    耳边传来一声快速的叹息，Scott 真希望 Logan 能看见他的眼睛，因为他很肯定自己正在它们哀求他。

     “你确定这东西安全？”

     “Hank 祝福我们了，没东西比这更安全的了。”

    他们再次陷入沉默，周围只能听见蚱蜢的声音，当项圈的内侧金属面碰到他皮肤时，没有准备的 Scott 激灵了一下。

     “别停——我没事。”

     “……好吧。”灵巧的手指在他的脖子上对项圈进行转动、调整、推拉和对正。如此温柔 Logan 始终让他惊讶，让他性奋......金刚狼隐藏着的这一面只是留给他的……也许偶尔也是留给 Marie 的。

     Logan 调整好了项圈，但在触摸激活按钮时，他停了下来。

    “嘿……”Scott鼓励道，“不会有事的。”Scott 摸上 Logan 的手腕，然后沿着他的手摸到了与脖子后面相接触的地方，“……不要紧的。”他轻轻地引着罗根的食指放回到那个按钮上。

    然后，他们一起按下了按钮。

    痛苦像 Scott 记得的那样猛烈，但是只持续了很短时间——然后，纯粹能量在他大脑里恒定的嗡嗡声逐渐变弱，直到世界变得非常安宁和平静，眼球背后的压力也渐渐消失了。

     “Scott……？你还好吗？”

     Scott 点点头，把头转离 Logan 朝向湖边。他慢慢地睁开眼睛。起初，他觉得有什么出了问题——世界仍然是红色的，但过了一会儿，他的眼睛习惯了明亮的光线，他看见夕阳发出明亮的黄色和橙色的光。落日的光辉也照亮了 Logan 的脸。当 Scott 搜索他的眼睛时，那双瞪大的眼睛带着敬畏的神色，那对栗色眸子如此明亮，几乎看上去是绿色的……Scott 不自知地靠近，吻上了 Logan。

    一开始，他们甜蜜温柔的吻着，两人的嘴唇轻轻碰触了几次……不到五秒钟后，两个人投入法式深吻，仿佛他们都依赖着这个吻而活着。

    过了许久，Scott 松开对方，提议道，“床头板？”Logan 立刻把他拉回来，贴着 Scott 的嘴唇低吼一声作为回答。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    Scott 感觉自己在天堂里。

    由于 Logan 巨大的尺寸，最初的几次推送总是不太舒服，他需要所有的自制力来让自己放松下来，把注意力集中在他男人身上，等待快感盖过疼痛——现在，他正到达这个状态。

    微麻的快感从他们的身体相连之处开始，随着 Logan 臀部每一次缓慢摇摆而越来越来强烈，他的阴茎因欲望而抽搐着。

    _“……_ _Logan，_ _”_ 他呻吟着，紧抓住床单的指关节都发白了。他的脚踝搁在 Logan汗湿的肩上，脚趾随着每次 Logan 的前端擦过他的前列腺而卷曲。他一直拼命睁着眼睛——此时他 _真的_ 可以看见他的伴侣，他不想错过一丝一毫。

    但是深谙邪恶技巧的 Logan 调整着角度，直到进去 _和_ 出来的一路上都准确地击中他的 G 点。Scott 不得不闭上眼睛，将头向后甩，绝望的大声喘息着。

    “我……快……到了……”他哀求道。

    Logan 轻笑着，声音该死的性感，“我知道，过来。”他将 Scott 大腿继续下压使它们分得更开，直到他可以在那被举高的屁股上彻底耕耘。深入但小幅度的推送，意味着 Logan 想让他们的高潮或多或少同步起来。

    虽然快感依然，但不像之前那么折磨人了，Scott 可以终于睁开眼睛，看看他的男人。

    在他身上做着节律运动的 Logan 释放着致死的魅力。

    他无比健美的身体被壁炉里的火苗照亮，跳跃的光影勾勒出背部，臀部和大腿上的大块肌肉；Scott 入迷的看着它们在他两腿之间的动作着。

    折磨人的快感使得年长者的表情同时交织着快乐和痛苦，他们的脸相距只有几英寸，但被强力禁锢着的 Scott 无法吻到 Logan 的嘴——他极度渴望亲吻他。

    过了一会儿，可能是觉得过于接近顶峰了，Logan 将自己深深埋入 Scott 的体内并停止了动作。他颤抖的做了几次深呼吸，并无言地引导着 Scott 的右手来到他那被忽视的、悸动着的阴茎上。

     当 Scott 开始抚慰自己时，Logan 鼓励道，“就这样。”眼前的景象让他的阴茎越发抽搐和肿胀，而 Scott 也因此快乐地呻吟着。

     _“_ _哦，爽吗？_ _”_ Logan 的唇角露出野性的微笑，他开始极慢极慢地扭动臀部——保证他的爱人很快就会叫着求他。

     “快点……”Scott 下令道，但 Logan 没理他。

    他喜欢看 Cyke 抓狂的样子，他很高兴自己是那个能够把他逼成那样的人。世上没有比看着 Scott Summers 失控更令他觉得赏心悦目的事了。

    Scott 空着的那只手用力抓向床单想要将再次将布料捏在手里，他的头向后甩着，动人的嘴唇微张着，结实的胸膛随着喘息和呻吟疯狂地起伏着……那些低沉、滚烫的呻吟中不时夹杂着 Logan 的名字。这感觉就像砸中大奖一样，而 Logan 从未告诉过 Scott 他为什么爱折磨他；听见 Summers 喊出他的名字，那是最美的音乐。

_ “ _ _ Lo-gan……please……” _

    “嗯？”

 _“_ _我——啊，动起来！_ ”

    “我在动。”

_ “用力点！你个笨蛋——啊_ _ ——” _

    “像这样？”

_ “_ _ 啊 _ _ …… _ _ 是 _ _ ……噢 _ _ ……再用力点……快一点……...——我——” _

    Logan 俯下身子，牢牢吻住 Scott 的嘴唇，然后将舌头深深地捅进他的嘴里。

 _ “_ _嗯！”_ Scott 用力吮吸着他的舌头，发出含混不清的声音，显然他已到了高潮边缘。肆意放纵在快感中的 Logan 将两人的身体一次次地用力猛撞在一起，床剧烈的晃动着，终于 Scott 震颤着达到了高潮，而他也贴着 Scott 的嘴唇发出了呻吟。Logan 闭上眼睛，任凭 Scott 紧绷的屁股死死夹住他的老二，他紧抱着 Scott，猛烈的快感流过身体，灼热的液体喷射而出。

 

\----原文分割线----

 

    他们喘息着，汗水在皮肤上冷却。Scott 睁开眼睛，看到 Logan 正低头看着他，如此温柔，令他心颤不已。他迫切的想要立即投入他怀抱——

    “别急。”

    Scott 试图解开两人纠缠在一起身体时，Logan 抓紧了他的屁股；即使对他而言这也是一个新的记录——Logan 从不急于从他体内撤出。有时，这样会导致第二轮，有时则是 Logan 到达高潮的几分钟之后，Scott 静静地躺在他身下，双臂搂着 Logan 脖子，接受他释放的最后一波精液。

    他猜想这是他的变种能力中属于动物性的一部分：Logan 下意识里试图让 Scott 受孕，这个想法每次都让两个人既尴尬又性奋。

    “嘿……你还好吗？”Logan 没放开 Scott，他仔细读着他的表情。

     “我很好，只是在想事情。”

     “在想什么？”Logan 终于从对方身体里撤了出来，同时也松开了他的腿。

    _在想_ _跟你结婚_ ，Scott 很吃惊，自己竟然会这样想；被他们之前的谈话煽动起来的感觉，直到现在为止一直都被他仔细的压抑着， _在想我是多么要长久的跟你在一起_ 。

     “……瘦子？”Logan 把他抱在怀里，然后把毯子拉到两人的胸口。

     “我只是在想，我很高兴我们谈话了。”

    野性的变种人点头表示同意，然后伸手探向 Scott 脖子后面，但 Scott 抓住了他的手腕，搜索着他栗色的眼睛，

     “我爱你。”

     “我也爱你。”

    他们绵长而温柔的亲吻着，直至 Scott 松开他，然后点了点头。时间到了，他也准备好了。几分钟后，他戴上睡眠目镜，世界再次被染成了红色。

     “晚安，瘦子。”

     “晚安，矮子。”

    Scott 在 Logan 的怀里睡着了。很久以来，他都不曾像现在这般快乐。

 

（全文完）


End file.
